


Pleasure in My Torture

by Earth_Phoenix



Series: The Pleasure Verse [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, BDSM, Bondage, Caring Tom, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Established Relationship, Good Tom Riddle, Kinks, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Tom Riddle, Praise Kink, Predicament Bondage, Rope Bondage, Sane Tom Riddle, Sleepy Cuddles, Sub Harry, Subspace, The Author Regrets Nothing, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Top Tom Riddle, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-27 09:30:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15021692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Earth_Phoenix/pseuds/Earth_Phoenix
Summary: Harry and Tom are a happily married couple if a slightly *kinky* couple. Tom wants to explore just how kinky they can be. Harry is more than willing than willing to try some new kinks out.Rated Explicit for future chapters.For the first time (and something that is long overdue) I got this BETA'D. Yas! I finally sent something to a Beta Reader. I know, who thought there would ever come a day when I do something that smart. Lmao.





	1. Tom Has An Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to the wonderful peeps on Discord that encouraged me to run with this when I bored and spit balling yesterday. 
> 
> A very special thanks to Rebeca that Beta'd this. I think faster than I type, and you did an amazing job of catching the words I missed. You're amazing!

Harry was trying to read the latest installment in some muggle romance novel, but it was really quite hard when Tom kept staring at him _that_. Harry knew _that_ look well. That look said ‘I am up to something.’ Harry fidgeted in his seat and tried to ignore Tom.

“What?” Harry placed the book down on the coffee table, after carefully marking his place. “What are you thinking?”

Tom was silent for a moment before speaking. He was sitting on their special leather sofa. The one that had – _toys_ \- hidden inside it. “I know we sometimes do kinky stuff…,” Harry blushed. When Tom had first brought out the handcuffs he had been shocked, but not overly surprised. Of course, Tom was kinky, he would have been more surprised if he hadn’t been. “I have an idea. How do you feel about – taking it up a level?”

“Oh,” Harry clicked his tongue against his teeth, thinking. “Like, what?” Tom’s answering smile had Harry gulping and breathless.

“I was thinking wax, latex and ropes…” The smile on Tom’s face would scare most sane people. Harry had given up thinking he was sane quite some time ago.

“On one condition,” Harry said firmly. He looked Tom straight in the eye. “Do not ‘accidentally’ leave marks again. Hermione and Ron couldn’t look in me in the eye for weeks after last time.”

“I promise.” Tom assured Harry, using his most reassuring tone of voice. “Though, I’m not sorry about last time, you looked lovely. That deep red collar matched the love bites quite nicely.”

Harry glared and chose to ask a much more important question. “So, what exactly, were you thinking?”

~

Tom’s idea needed supplies, which meant visiting one of their favourite shops. _Whips and Lashes_ catered exclusively to the kink community. Inside was rows and rows of everything one could ever dream off.

Before Harry could do more than glance around, (he noted a new addition of cattle prods and knew better than to ask Tom), his husband grasped his hand firmly and led them down an isle Harry quite liked. It was full of candles of shapes and sizes. Harry had been disappointed when they had first visited to discover that none of them had a fragrance. Tom had coughed, shrugged and refused to explain, it looked like he was about to find out.

“I think a soy-based candle’s would be a good starting point,” Tom murmured, eyes roaming the rows of candles. He reached out and picked up a light coloured pink one. Letting go of Harry’s hand, he pulled out his wand and lit the wick.

“Tom!”

“Hush give me your arm.”

Biting down a comeback, Harry rolled up his sleeve and offered up his right arm, onto which Tom gently poured a drop of wax. Harry hissed through his teeth at the sensation of hot wax hitting his skin.

“How did it feel? Light coloured candles have a lower burning point, which should protect you from burns.”

Harry thought over his answer. “It wasn’t bad I suppose. About a six out of ten?”

“Hmm,” Tom replaced the candle and picked up a soy based white one. “Let’s try this.”

Twenty minutes later Harry had an arm covered in wax. Tom had tried several different ones, concerned about finding one that didn’t burn too much. He wanted Harry to enjoy the Wax Play, before he started using the higher burn candles.

Then came the rope. _Lots_ of rope. Harry found himself being tied to one metal shelves. Resigned, Harry let Tom get on with it. At one point one of the shop assistants spotted them and asked if they needed assistance. Tom looked between the assistant and the tied up Harry and smirked.

“Actually, I was wondering where you kept the cages.” Harry let out a squeak, but Tom ignored him. “I have plans for this one.” If Harry hadn’t been tied to a shelve, his knees would’ve buckled. How did six little words make him feel so – _wanted_?

In the end, Tom spent an outrageous amount of money. “Trust me, having you beg and plead for me is worth any amount of money.”

~

That evening, Harry found himself naked, facing a wall in the living room. Tom was still dressed, jeans hugging his hips in just the right way. The pristine white shirt was unbuttoned just enough to make want to rip the rest of the buttons open and expose Tom’s glorious chest.

“This should keep you out of my hair while I’m setting up the spare room.” Tom had placed Harry in a stress position. Harry was now standing on his tip toes, arms tied behind his back and his favourite spiked vibrator placed deep inside his arse.

“You say that like I get in the way.” Harry pouted.

“You do. Now,” Tom slapped Harry’s bare ass, causing the boy to wobble. “You know the rules. Don’t. Move. The toy is not to give you pleasure. If it goes any further inside of you, I _will_ know about it and you _will_ be punished.”

Harry gave the smallest nod he could.

“Oh, and it goes without saying – you are not allowed to cum.” Tom walked out of the room and Harry let out a breath he didn’t know he had been holding.

They had played like this a couple of times, but this was the first time Tom had left the room. Tom usually liked to sit on the sofa, cock out, waiting to see how soon Harry would crack and crawl over to him. It never took very long.

This, this was different. With all the new supplies they had bought, Tom had decided he needed more room. That was fine, really. Harry could stay perfectly still without Tom distracting him for a change.

What if, sweet Merlin, someone flooed in? Instinctively Harry turned his head, twisting his body as he did so. The toy slipped deeper into him, brushing up against his prostate. Fuck.

Still, Harry's face burned with the idea of Ron or Hermione flooing in for a chat and seeing him like this. They had already had a good idea of what he and Tom did in private, he did not want them knowing the full details.

The back of his knee itched. Really itched. He swore under his breath, he had to get an itch! His juggled his feet and the toy pushed deeper into him.

OK, maybe having Tom in the room watching wasn't a bad thing. He clearly sucked at this when left on his own. The toy was now pleasantly buzzing against his prostate. His cock was beginning to stir, pre-cum leaking from the top.

Merlin, where was Tom? His husband was the most powerful wizard alive today, a few flicks of his wand should have the room sorted.

He was doing this on purpose, Harry thought savagely. Getting the spare room ready shouldn’t be taking this long and oh, he just had to relieve the tension. He needed to stand properly. He also didn't want to be punished.

Tom Riddle did not do 'funishments' as they were sometimes called. "Why would I do something that I know you enjoy as a punishment?" He had once asked amused, when Harry had complained. "Punishments are supposed to correct bad behaviour. Therefore, if I do something you don't like, you won’t want me to do it again."

Merlin damn Tom and his logic. It just wasn't fair. Seriously though, where was he?

Harry could feel sweat gathering at the top of his head, rolling slowly down his spine as he fought to stay on his tip toes. He wasn't going to last much longer. He needed to Tom to come back. Now.

"Fuckk..." The itch on the back of his knee was demanding attention, without thinking Harry lifted a foot to rub the back of his knee. At once the toy slipped fully inside him.

Oh. He stiffed, the toy did its pleasure work and Harry but back a shout as he came. He rested his head against the cold wall as he panted heavily.

Tom clapped from the doorway. "Beautiful."

"Asshole."

"So, shall we add an extra punishment for the mouth?" Tom raised a questioning eyebrow at his husband.

"No," Harry muttered sullenly. So...that was two punishments now. Great.

"No, what?" Tom stood behind his husband, his breath prickling the back of Harry's neck. The younger boy shivered.

"No," Harry sighed. "Sir."

"Mmm, I love when you call me, Sir. It makes me want to fuck you that much harder." Harry whimpered at the thought. "But not tonight. Tonight, we are doing something a little different."

Tom flicked his wand and cleaned up Harry's mess. "On your hands and knees, lovely and follow me." Tom pressed quick butterfly kisses to Harry's neck. "My darling boy."

"Er, Sir?"

"Hm?" "My hands are still tied, Sir."

"Ah." Harry laughed as Tom quickly got rid of the rope. "That better?"

"Yes, thank you, Sir." Harry turned around to face Tom and gave him a quick kiss. "You wanted me on my knees?"

" _Hands_ and knees, you little brat," Tom reminded him "Come on, an adventure awaits!”

Harry laughed at Tom jovial mood, and did as he was told, winking at Tom. “Whatever you say, _Sir_.”

Tom smirked and left the room, knowing Harry wouldn't be far behind. Harry may have remembered his hands were tied, but he had forgotten something else, something that would be making itself known in 3...2...1

"Oh, fuck." Harry stilled as the toy pressed against his prostate. How had he bloody forgotten? Good Merlin.

"So, that is another punishment for swearing. I win!" Tom called. He could feel Harry's scowl from behind him.

"Tooom," Harry panted "This isn't fair." Oh, he was going to get Tom for this later.

"Yes, watching you crawl towards me is so horrible," Tom snorted. He pushed open the door to the spare room. "I promise to remove it once your cute little ass is inside." Harry gave him a look. "Yes, because I want to replace it other things."

With a final unimpressed look, Harry crawled into the room, thankful they lived in a fairly small cottage. He could only imagine how much worse Tom would be if stairs were involved.

Harry's jaw dropped. Tom had completely changed the room. Gone was all the clutter and half filled bookcases. The floor had been carpeted in latex. Harry spotted his self-care package in a corner of the room, tucked away for later. Harry’s eyes were drawn to the centre of the room, however.

Some of the candles and a healthy amount of the rope were grouped together and Harry gulped.

"Are you still Ok?" Tom asked, worried. "We don't have to do this tonight. We can wait until you're more comfortable with the idea -,"

"No," Harry interrupted. "I'm ready, Sir. It's an excited kinda nervous." Harry looked up at Tom, his green eyes darkened with lust.

"Alright, but only if you're sure."

The concern in Tom's voice made Harry's heart swell. "I'm sure."

"Alright, go lay down on your back in the middle of the room."

Harry moved into the centre and laid down flat. The latex felt cool on his skin. His eyes following his husband as he padded around the room, doing final preparations.

"Now, I do have to punish you, remember." Harry nodded, his heart beating wildly in his chest. "So, you failed to remain in the hold, you came when I told you not to and you have a very dirty mouth. Hmm...I think we can roll those into one, don't you?"

"Yes, Sir." Harry breathed a sigh of relief, he had been worried that he would be made to do all three separately.

"Do you remember your safe word?" Tom asked as he knelt down beside his husband. He pushed Harry's legs open and removed the vibrator, dropping it into a bucket to be cleaned later.

"Yes, Sir. Cauliflower."

"Good boy." Tom ran a hand over Harry's chest, teasing the boy's nipples. Pinching and slapping until they were as hard as pebbles. "So, punishment." Harry whimpered. "Hush, lovely." Tom dipped into the toy bag and pulled out a set of metal nipple clamps.

"I'm going to place these on you for five minutes. If any more swears escape that pretty little mouth, I'm going to add an extra minute. You can always safe word if gets too much."

"I understand, Sir." Harry didn't mind the clamps in small doses. The threat of having them on longer if he swore was reason enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Now, I don't know how you'll react to this, so you have to safeword if at any point you start to dislike it. I won't do any play that you don't enjoy."

"Yes, Sir." Harry moved the arm closest to Tom and squeezed his husband's leg reassuringly.

"Thanks for the reminder. Arms, up."

Harry moved his arms to above his head and Tom quickly tied them together. He moved to tie Harry's legs, but the younger man shook his head.

"Please." Harry wanted some form of easy escape.

Tom kissed the inside of Harry's thighs, leaving his husband breathless and panting. Tom kissed around's Harry's sweaty, heavy balls, and ignoring his lover's cock, continued to kiss his way slowly up Harry's chest.

"Tom!" Harry panted. He needed more. Wanted more. Tom leaned back, a satisfied smirk on his face and reached for a candle. He lit the wick with his wand tip. He turned the candle around for a moment. It was wide, pale white one, so the burning point should be reasonably low.

With a steady hand, Tom slowly turned the candle to face Harry, allowing the first drop to hit his lover square in the stomach.

Harry hissed, pulling his stomach in as the burn washed over him. “Shit.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“If you stop I’m leaving you.” Harry threatened. “That felt _good_.”

“Well, when you put it that way.” Tom allowed another drop to land next to the first one. Then another.

Harry hissed and whimpered in pleasure, his head thrashing back and forth. The sensations of the hot wax hitting his bare skin was almost too painful, but oh, when it _cooled_. Merlin, this was perfect.

Tom allowed a few more drips to splash onto Harry’s stomach, before blowing out the candle. Harry whined as Tom placed it one side of the latex.

“Hush, silly boy.” Tom reached over and kissed Harry gently on the lips. “You still want the clamps removed right?”

Oh. The clamps had escaped Harry’s mind, the pain and pleasure of the wax distracting him completely. “Oh Merlin, yes.”

“Are you going to be good from now on?” Tom asked, Harry nodded his head vigorously. He would be good forever, if it meant removing the clamps.

Tom blew air gently over Harry’s taut nipples, a shudder running through his boy. Placing a quick kiss to Harry’s chest, Tom removed the left clamp first, murmuring soothing words as the blood rushed back into the sore nub. He continued to soothe and calm Harry as he removed the right clamp.

“Good boy,” He ran a hand through Harry’s messy, sweat slicked hair. “You did so well.” Tom picked the candle up again and looked at thoughtfully. “Hmm, shall we move on a different one? See how many colours when can paint you tonight?”

“Oh, yes. Please.” Harry begged. “Sir _please_.”

Tom placed the candle down and picked up a light blue one. “One of my favourite colours. Let’s see how good it looks on you.” Tom lit the wick and allowed the candle a burn a little before holding it above Harry’s chest and pouring a straight line from Harry’s chest bone to the base of Harry’s cock.

“TOM!” Harry could only scream his lover’s name as the burn soared in new ways. His whole body thrummed with the pleasure. He could feel his cock stirring. “TOM! SIR!”

“That’s right, baby. Scream for me.” Tom made another line, this time going across Harry’s body. The boy was panting harder than he ever had before. His cock weeping pre-cum.

“Tom, I need you. Please.”

“You would love it if I turned you over and fucked you silly, wouldn’t you?”

“YES!”

“Fucked you, while wax was still drying on your tummy.”

“YES, Merlin Tom, just fuck me!”

“No.” Harry growled at him. _Growled_. “Baby, you’re not getting laid until I’ve made you cum from this.”

 _Oh_. Harry’s cock twitched. Well, if that was how Tom wanted to play. “I’m going to hold you to that.”

Tom chuckled, allowing a rather large drop of wax to fall onto one of Harry’s nipples.

“FUCK!”

“Language Potter.” Tom studied Harry’s face carefully, looking for any sign of distress. “Are you OK?”

“Again,” Harry panted, eyes closed. “Please, Sir. Again.”

“Open your eyes and tell me that.” Harry opened his eyes and look at his husband. “That felt amazing. Please, Sir, do it again.”

“As you wish, baby.” Tom blew the candle out and picked up a light green one. “Blue looks good on you, but I have feeling green will look better.”

Tom lit the candle, and moved his hand lower, allowing the wax drip ever so close to Harry’s balls.

“OH!” Harry jerked at the feeling. “Bastard.”

“Mmhm,” Tom agreed lazily. He moved the candle back up Harry’s body, stopping to admire Harry’s belly button. He circled wax around it, before allowing several large drops to fall into it.

“DAMN IT TOM!”

“How are you feeling?”

Harry turned his eyes onto Tom. “I feel _amazing_.”

“Excellent.” Tom allowed the candle to drop wax onto Harry’s other nipple. Harry jerked violently, hissing in pain. “You look so beautiful when you’re in pain.” Tom allowed more wax to drop slowly over Harry’s chest before blowing the candle out, ready for a new colour.

Next came a pale-yellow candle, the wax dripped wetly onto Harry’s pale, flushed skin. Harry’s wild black hair was now soaked with sweat, his whole body trembled in a delirious mixture of pain and pleasure.

“Baby, you make the most wonderful picture. Covered in wax and so close to orgasming.”

Harry was beyond words, inching closer to subspace with every new drop of wax.

Pleased with how well Harry was taking to the play, Tom took pity on his boy. Grasping Harry’s cum slicked member, he brought the boy to his climax in firm, swift strokes.

Harry cried out, his back arching as he came thickly. Hot spurts covering Tom’s hand in seconds.

Letting go of Harry’s now spent member, Tom summoned a towel, to clean his hand with and then stood. Trusting that Harry was now too far gone into subspace, Tom began cleaning Harry up, removing the now cool wax. He kept his voice low as he whispered words of love and comfort to Harry.

When Harry came back to himself, it was to find himself spooned next to Tom, who had covered them both with Harry’s favourite wool blanket from his aftercare bag, his hot water bottle tucked beside him. Harry smiled softly, for such a big bad, Tom could be surprisingly caring and attentive.

“Welcome back, baby.” Tom kissed Harry’s shoulder.

“How long was I gone?”

“Only a couple of minutes.” Tom wrapped his arms around Harry and pulled his close to his chest, kissing the nape of the boy’s neck.

“We should,” Harry rubbed his backside against Tom’s crutch suggestively.

“No, _you_ should sleep. You’ve been such a good boy today.”

Harry blushed at the praise. “That was so fun,” Harry yawned, his eyelids heavy.

“Do you want me to read to you?” Tom asked, rubbing small soothing circles on Harry’s lower back.

“Just hold me.”

“With pleasure.”

It didn’t take long for Harry and Tom each fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	2. Wax, Ropes and Paddles - Oh My!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Harry Potter the Rope Bunny. 
> 
> Once again, huge thanks to Rebeca for Beta'ing this for me.

The following day found Harry tied to one of the sofa arms, his legs spread wide as Tom pounded into him. Saliva dribbled out his mouth, coating his chin and the sofa cushions. Muffled moans escaped around the ball gag in his mouth.

Yesterday’s events had left them both craving more and who was Harry to deny Tom more, especially when that more led to more kinky sex games?

Tom grabbed Harry’s hips harder and drove into his husband full force. His nails broke the skin, leaving half moon marks and a small trickle of blood. The dark red line clashed so beautifully with the paleness of Harry’s porcelain skin, that it almost broke Tom.

“Fuck,” Tom thrusted into the very willing body, with each thrust he buried himself to the hilt, balls slapping firmly against Harry’s pert arse. “You. Are. _Mine_.”

His orgasm spilled over him, he leaned over Harry, biting down hard on his husband’s neck, leaving another love bite and not giving a damn. Everyone should know to whom Harry belonged.

Tom rolled them on their sides, his back against the back of the sofa. Undoing Harry’s gag, Tom mouthed kisses across Harry’s back.

“You know,” Harry began once he regained his breath “If tying me up and covering me in wax turns you on this much, the future looks intriguing.”

Tom chuckled against Harry’s back. “I’ve wanted to do that to you for so long, I was worried it would be too much.”

“If it were anyone else that would be true,” Harry admitted “I trust you. I know you would never hurt me in a malicious way.”

“You have too much faith in me.” Tom muttered against Harry’s skin.

“Because I see the good in you.” Tom snorted but said nothing. “So, you want to explain what that cage you bought is for?”

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yees,” Tom squeezed his husband’s dick “Imagine it Harry, after a day of being fucked, whipped and used to spend the night alone, in a cage, waiting for me to come back and use you all over again.”

“Oh.” That sounded hot. “When were you planning on doing this to me?” Harry rolled his hips, fucking his hardening cock into Tom’s hand. He could feel Tom’s length stirring inside him.

“What do you think I’ve been doing? Silly Gryffindor.” Tom nipped at Harry’s shoulder, tugging harshly on Harry’s cock as he did so.

“But-,”

“-You’re too sick to work,” Tom assured his lover. “And I warned your friends that you might be contagious, so it would be best that they not come over for a few days.”

“You sneaky Slytherin.”

“You should know by now I’d do anything for you, my love.” Tom whispered into Harry’s ear. Harry came with a whimper.

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“If anyone could die from good sex, it would be you.” Before Harry could argue, Tom thrust his hardening cock deeper into his husband. “No more talking.”

~

Harry sat on the top of the cage, thankful that Tom had bought the one with the leather padding on top and gulped down a pain relief potion. He was still naked after being taken so forcefully by Tom that morning. Knowing his husband had plans, he saw no real reason to get dressed, when Tom would be ordering him undress soon enough. He watched Tom set up for their next scene in the middle of what used to be the spare room, intently. When Tom had suggested the rope corset, Harry had been confused. But oh, when Tom had shown him the _pictures_. He couldn’t say no, not when it looked so _pretty_.

“I’m ready for you now,” Tom called, patting the stool he had just been placing spells on.

“Haven’t you had me enough this morning?” Harry quipped, walking over to Tom.

“Brat get on – _sit_ on the stool, I didn’t say _bend_ over it.”

“But you said you were ready for me.” Harry blinked innocently at Tom.

“…Not like that, you horny little sod.”

“Will you fuck me over the stool once you’ve finished playing with rope?”

“Just try and stop me.”

Harry cheered and hopped onto the stool, grateful that Tom had made it comfortable, he head a feeling this was going to take a while.

Kissing the back of Harry’s neck, Tom gathered Harry’s arms and tied them behind his back. “No moving precious,” Tom warned “Or else.” Harry shivered in pleasure.

“Yes, Sir.”

Tom hummed softly to himself as he set to work, wrapping the rope tightly around Harry’s chest in a complex pattern, determined to make it as pretty as possible.

After about an hour or so Harry began to wiggle. Sitting still had never been on Harry’s strong points.

“Harry.” Tom's voice carried a warning and Harry stilled, only to wiggle again a second later. “I warned you…”

Tom finished the knot he was working on and then walked over to shelf he had placed the candles on. Selecting one that had a higher burning point that Harry was used to, he lit the wick before walking back towards his husband.

“Sir.” The pant was low and breathless. Harry’s eyes shining with desire.

“Oh no, this isn’t going to be pleasurable. This is a punishment.” Tom opened Harry’s legs wide enough to have access to husband’s balls. “Now, this is going to hurt.”

“Do it.” Harry begged.

Tom nodded and allowed two drops of wax to hit the soft skin of Harry’s balls. The scream that ripped through Harry’s throat had him hard instantly. Blowing out the candle, he placed it down next to the stool, should he need it again.

“You OK?” Tom asked after a moment, rubbing Harry’s thighs soothingly.

“That _hurt_.” Harry ground out, teeth clenched tightly together.

“Too much?”

Harry shook his head. “No, but Merlin did that hurt.”

“I’m almost done,” Tom kissed Harry’s lips. Brushing away stray tears with the pad of his thumb he added softly “You only have to be still a little bit longer, baby.” Tom moved to stand behind his husband once more.

Harry blew out a breath. “OK.”

Harry did his level best not to move while Tom finished. Looking down, he could see the results of husband’s hard work and smiled. Damn, the detail in the front of corset was amazing. Tom was so talented.

“Done!” Tom announced, pride in his voice. “Get up and let me have a look at you.”

Feeling stiff, Harry got to his feet slowly, turning so Tom could get a good look at his handiwork. Tom had used a green coloured rope to create the bodice. Six layers of rope covered his upper chest, stopping just below his collar bone. A silver roped threaded through the bodice, creating an intricate pattern for the front. The green and silver rope crossed his back in the traditional corset pattern. Harry loved it.

“Beautiful.” Tom informed his boy. Harry walked over and placed a kiss on Tom’s jaw. “I don’t want to take this off.”

“That’s good, because I had planned on making it you wear it until tomorrow.” Tom smirked “Tomorrow I have different _plans_ for you.” The look in Tom’s eyes made Harry’s heart flutter and lust to pool in his stomach. “But for right now, I want you on your knees.”

With a grunt and missing the use of his arms, Harry dropped to his knees in front to Tom, licking his lips at Tom’s the sight off hardened flesh.

“Suck.” Tom ordered.

Harry did not need to be told twice. Harry swallowed Tom’s cock, taking it to the root. He hummed around the dick, licking and sucking on it like a man dying of thirst.

“Good boy, get me nice and slick.” Harry flicked his eyes up, smiling around Tom’s dick as he sucked harder.

Harry loved being on his knees in front of husband, there was something so submissive in the act. Tom’s thick, meaty cock always felt amazing in his mouth. Saliva dripped down Harry’s chin, onto his chest as he continued to worship Tom’s cock.

“Enough,” Tom’s dark eyes were glinting with lust. “It’s time you bent over for me.”

Harry stumbled to his feet. “About time. Sir.”

Harry bent over the stool, his legs either side of it, his arse spread wide for Tom.

Tom hummed in approval, “My cum is still leaking out of you.” Before Harry could react to that, Tom slammed himself home. “I should keep you full of cum more often.” he grunted.

“Oh Gods, yes.” Harry moaned. Tom adjusted his stance to better hit Harry’s already abused prostate. His husband whimpered with each powerful thrust, begging for more.

“Yes! Tom! Sir! Need you so much. Please, please, Sir.”

“Always so desperate for my cock, aye, Potter?”

“YES!” Harry agreed “Need your cock, always want it.” Harry rolled his hips, matching Tom’s thrusts. “ _So close_.” He moaned.

Tom pulled out, “No more orgasms for you.” He informed his lover.

“Toooooooooom!” Harry wiggled his ass “No, finish me off, right now.”

Ignoring Harry, Tom summoned a wooden paddle from the wall. “Did you just try to order me around?” He asked, voice low.

“…No?” Tom brought the paddle down harshly on ass with a loud crack. “So, we’ll say 5 swats for topping from the bottom and another 5 for lying.”

Harry whimpered. “I’m sorry, Sir.”

“Nice try baby.”

Harry groaned. “I’m _really_ sorry, Sir.”

Tom smirked and brought the paddle down. Harry cried out, tears springing to his eyes. “Count.”

“One,” Harry choked out.

“Sure, about that?” Tom asked, running a hand through Harry’s hair. “

Oh,” _Of course_ , that first smack. “Two.”

“Good boy, well done.”

Tom brought the paddle down two more times in quick succession. Catching Harry’s upper thighs.

Harry whimpered though out the spanking. Tom could be right bastard with the paddle when he wanted to. When Harry was good, the paddle was a reward and a damn sight more enjoyable.

“Seven!” Harry groaned, his arse was on fire. “Please, _please_.”

Tom paused, trying to judge of Harry could handle more in his current state. “Do you want to stop? After this, I’m going to put you in the cage.”

Harry let out a shaky breath. His cock twitched at the idea of being placed in the cage. “I -,” he paused, trying to collect his thoughts. “A different punishment, maybe?”

“Wax?” Tom suggested. Harry’s breath caught in his throat. Wax as _punishment_?

“Yes.”

“Are you sure? It’ll hurt.”

“I’m sure, after this, it’ll be over right?”

“That’s right baby.”

“Go for it then.”

Tom picked the candle he left by the side of the stool earlier and lit the wick. “Alright, I’m going to do two drops, one on each cheek.”

“OK.”

Tom patted Harry’s reddened arse and then allowed the drops to fall. Harry screamed. _Merlin_. Tom blow out the candle and placed it back down. The sight of Harry bent over, tied up, with a red just been spanked arse and now droplets of wax added to it was intoxicating. He stroked his dick and came, adding his spunk to the mix.

“OK, time for a lunch break.”

“Thank you, Sir.” Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He hadn’t known he had needed a break until Tom had suggested it.

Harry followed Tom into their small kitchen, still bound in rope. Tom busied himself making them a healthy meal and Harry knelt respectfully on the floor as his husband worked.

Tom sat down to eat, one hand stroking Harry’s hair as he ate. Picking up an unused fork, Tom scoped up a bit of scrambled eggs and offered them to Harry. Harry gratefully took the bite, eyes locking on to Tom’s as his lips wrapped around the fork.

Harry smirked at his husband as the fork slipped from his mouth.

“If you keep doing that, we are never going to make through lunch.” Tom warned his husband.

Harry smiled “I don’t think I’m hungry anymore.”

“Oh?” Tom raised an eyebrow “You want to play some more?”

“No,” pouted “I want you to fuck me and make me cum.”

“I’m sorry darling, that isn’t on the plans for today.” Harry huffed and attempted a glare at his husband. “What kind of play?”

Twenty minutes later Harry found himself tied to the side of the cage. Tom had looped more rope and his already tied arms and the bars, securing him in place. Tom had also secured his ankles to the bottom of the cage. Harry was fully at his husband’s mercy now.

“You look beautiful my love,’ Tom slapped Harry’s weeping cock gently. He leaned in and kissed his husband’s lips. “You’re still not getting to cum.”

“Tom!” Harry tugged uselessly “Please, Sir, _please_.”

“No,” Tom produced a cock ring from his pocket. “I don’t think you’ve begged prettily enough yet.” Tom slipped the simple metal ring over Harry’s slick cock.

Harry give him a dark look. Tom laughed “I can add a dildo to your torture if you’d like?”

“You are so mean,” Harry informed Tom savagely. “Use the big one.”

Tom smirked, "Whatever my baby asks for."

Harry strained at the confines of the ropes, testing how much give he had. Not much. His husband knew what he was doing. His legs quivered, if he knew Tom he would be edging for a while yet and then when he finally got to cum (and he damned better soon) he be locked inside the cage.

This was another first for them, they had never done a scene that lasted this long or continued overnight. Tom returned with the requested dildo. It vibrated to different speeds - speeds that Tom could control even while out of the room. Harry had a feeling that Tom would be making more use of this particular dildo if they both enjoyed the cage play.

Harry moaned as Tom inserted the dildo, filling him once more. The back of his head clanged harshly against the bars of the cage as he threw his head back in pleasure.

"Ow." Tom chuckled.

"Careful lovely, you need to remember that's there," Tom stood back and gave his husband a low approving whistle. "Stunning. Now, you might not be hungry, but I still am and I have a ton a paperwork to finish. Call me if you need me." Tom waved at Harry and then left the room.

"Tom?" Harry's jaw hit the floor. No, his husband wasn't just going to leave him like this? "Tom!"

"Yes, babe?" Tom poked his head into the room looking amused.

"You can't leave me alone like this!"

"Sure, I can. You're not gagged. You're able to call out if you're in distress. You're fine." With that, Tom left again.

"You swine!" Harry shouted after him. He could hear Tom's laughter bouncing off the stone walls. " _Swine_." Harry swore.

~

Harry had no idea of how much time had passed since Tom left. For a while, all he could hear the clatter of a knife and fork on a plate and then the scrape of a chair being pushed back. Now all could hear was the irritating _scratch scratch_ of a quill on parchment.

Harry needed to cum. Needed it more than he needed water or air. He could feel the desire burning in his toes, the soles of his feet. The tips of his fingers burned with need.

"SIR, PLEASE!" Harry's voice cracked, desperate with need. "Please! Tom!"

The quill noises stopped. A chair scraped across the flagstones and finally, the soft thud of footsteps approaching.

"What a stunning sight you make." Harry's body was slick with sweat. His hair dripping wet. As Tom approached he could see tiny droplets of water clinging to Harry's succulent bottom lip.

"Enough." Harry pleaded " _My Lord_ enough." Tears of frustration leaked from Harry's eyes. Tom's cock twitched. Harry never called him 'my lord.’ He must really be desperate to cum.

Without a word, Tom flicked his wand releasing Harry's legs. He had been playing with the dildo for close to two hours. Speeding it up and slowing it down. Truth be told he hadn't expected Harry to last this long. He slipped his hands between Harry's shaking legs and pulled out the dildo.

"You are _such_ a good boy." Tom patted his husband's quivering leg. "Are you ready for me?"

"YES!"

Tom unzipped his jeans, pulling his hardened cock out. "Call me 'my lord' again."

Harry looked at him with something akin to annoyance. "My Lord, _Sir_ , please stick your wonderful cock in me and fuck me."

So, Tom did, lifting Harry's legs, he shoved his cook deep inside Harry's still slick hole. His husband whimpered in pleasure. His breathing hash and erratic.

He thrust long and deep into his husband, his own orgasm building. "So good, you are so good, baby."

Harry grunted. His balls were damp with precum and sweat. He needed to cum, need the release. "Sir, please, please, please. Sir." All he could do was beg.

"Merlin, Harry." Tom was weak to Harry's begging. He was close, he gripped the bars of the cage as fucked into Harry harder. The boy in his arms moaned, and Tom was cumming. Filling Harry to the brim. Droplets of cum splashing onto the floor.

Tom breathed heavily against Harry's chest and then finally, slowly, undid the cock ring.

Harry came with a scream. The hours of being denied coming out in one anguished moment. Harry's cum coated both their chests.

Breathing harshly, the tension bled out of Harry and he slumped against the side of the cages, only the strength of the ropes holding him up.

"Cage?" Tom asked, pulling himself together.

Harry nodded, his eyes slipping closed in sleep. Tom quickly untied his husband from the side of the cage and carried him gently to the front of it. The door opened with a twitch of his wand and he entered, placing a now sleeping Harry onto the soft blanket he had set up earlier that day. He gently stroked Harry's sweaty hair.

"Sleep well, my love."


End file.
